Cats Drabbles
by Kizatort
Summary: Just what the title says Cats drabbles. Piling them in one place seemed like a good idea at the time. Firstfic! T because I'm not sure what may happen with these in the future. All that good stuff inside.
1. Expressions

**Title:** Expressions  
**Summary:** Drabble. "I think it was when you told me you were a pirate"  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CATS or the characters. I just mess with them.  
**Warnings:** Slash. Yup. Tumblebrutus/Pouncival with implied Skimbleshanks/Asparagus- the young one.  
**Author's Note:** Firstfic! The pairings are somewhat odd, I suppose, but that's probably just because neither have really been done. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, but any comments trashing the story without any point to them will be simply ignored.

* * *

The way others looked at us was amusing. The look couldn't be really defined- it varied too much from cat to cat, but each of them had /that look/ that told me exactly how much they hated seeing us together. It was uncomfortable, unusual, unnatural, they'd said. It wasn't until Old D' laid down the law that they started developing the expressions I saw them save just for us- expressions of distaste and forced acceptance. I thanked the leader every day for his intervention, if he hadn't stepped in, we'd surely be outcasts- not that we weren't already. The only difference was that we didn't have to fend for ourselves.

"I feel bad for them, almost," the voice above me mused, his arms tightened around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jennyanydots stiffen in her seat next to the car. She had been watching us. We were practically wrapped around eachother; he was holding me close with his head rested on my shoulder. We were perched on top of his chair, above the others, and we could clearly see the two cats that currently occupied our conversation. It was dark, most cats were either back in their dens or just lolling about the junkyard, watching the stars. We were in the latter group.

"Do you see them, though?" He knew what I meant. We were both staring at the two now.

"Yes." His eyes shifted at the mention of 'them' to the other cat laying on the car below.

"Skimbleshanks doesn't mind." The railway cat met my gaze when I spoke. They were probably talking about us as well.

"Neither does Asparagus." Thetom in question avoided our eyes. He was always the shyer of the two.

"Do you think they'll ever tell anyone?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He didn't _need_ to say anything. We both knew the answer to that question. They wouldn't tell anyone, not after seeing how the others reacted to us. The only reason we'd been allowed to say was because we were still considered kittens. I had alwaysfigured they had thought we'd grow out of it.

"Pounce?"

"Yeah, Tumble?"

"Do you remember how this all started?"

"I think it was when you told me you were a pirate," I grinned. He smiled back.

"Smartass."

**End.**


	2. Unique

**Title:** Unique  
**Summary:** "...crazy was the same thing as unique, right"  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CATS or the characters. Now that I think about it, they probably own me a lot more than I'll ever own them. Which I don't. Dx  
**Warnings:** Extreme drabble. So short I'm ready to slap myself.  
**Author's Note:** Fanfic idea from "The Pied Piper's Assistant". It's so short because I have no imagination and couldn't work with the idea. It's funny; I actually wanted to run with this one, but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't 'Sue-ish and angsty. Yikes.

* * *

'Here, here, here, and here,' she thought. She was wrapped up in her work, smearing the mud around like paint on a canvas. It felt like she was trying to match something, but at the same time she was trying to make something completely different. Myself, she called it. It was all slightly wet, a little uncomfortable, and a horrid color. The greenish color from the mixed in plant life reminded her of Asparagus' coat. It smelled horrid.

The stylized markings she created were nowhere close to the perfection she craved in her work; the shapes were not right- the colors were too dark! It frustrated her to no end, and she became even more enthralled in her quest. She didn't even hear the grey tabby approaching.

"Can I ask what, exactly, you're doing?" The voice sent the young queen reeling backwards in surprise. She'd been creating her own spots and stripes with mud. As much as some of the other kittens admired her fur, she couldn't bring herself to like it. She envied the multi-colored stripes and spots that covered her friends' fur; she thought there was something so much more interesting about them. To her, it felt like a white cat was simply a white cat, and that a white cat looked like every other cat. Spots and stripes were unique.

Unique, it happens, was the exact thought floating through Munkustrap's head at that moment, as he looked down at Victoria, who had seconds ago been covering herself in mud. Well, maybe not unique, but certainly a synonym of some sort- crazy was the same thing as unique, right?


End file.
